hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Brackish Moor
The HFS Kingdom of Brackish Moor was founded in June 2001 by eight individuals in Charleston SC... Now, 5 years later they have expanded to an active populace of 30 and become an Empire. Heraldry History Across the Depths of the Ocean on a strange Untamed continent, through the black swamps, and steaming jungles, lies the Kingdom of Brackish Moor. We have succeeded in uniting the local tribes against a common enemy, and now continue to expand, liberating our brethren from the scourges of evil, or the tyranny of good, whichever the case may be. To bring balance is to bring union, and in the union we find strength. There is no fantastic treasure here, no gleaming cities, our wealth is in our peoples... More information can be found in the Histories of Brackish Moor: July 2001 - June 2004 Brackish Moor no longer a kingdom The members of Brackish Moor took a hiatus from May until February 2009. There were two camping trips in the fall, but other than that, no physical activity on the field. However, it was always understood that Brackish Moor would be back out there. As of February 13, 2009 Brackish Moor ceased to exist as a kingdom, but instead was elevated to the status of Empire, with at least two kingdoms to be beneath her wings. All South Caroligna members of Brackish Moor will be in one of the new kingdoms within it. One of the members in San Francisco is trying to start one there, and some of the members who moved to Seattle will be starting one there. So, to facilitate things and keep us united, They decided to create the Empire of Brackish Moor. Empire of Brackish Moor All kingdoms within the Empire of Brackish Moor agree to abide by the same rule book and corpora. All changes to either the rule book or corpora must be presented at the Imperial All Thing to be held twice yearly. Emporer / Empress - Figurehead position for role play purposes. Only responsibilities is to do the following twice yearly: 1. Gather submissions from the member kingdoms for the Imperial All Thing. 2. Consolidate them into one agenda and distribute to the member kingdoms, alloting a time frame for response. 3. Receive and tally votes from member kingdoms. 4. Distribute / publish results, update appropriate rules pages, and distibute / publish updated pages. The voting will be as follows. When a member kingdom receives the agenda for the Imperial All Thing, they must announce a Kingdom All Thing, and post the agenda. A vote will be made. Using a fraction system, the percentage vote will be found (5 out of ten people said yes = 50% yes) and converted to a number of votes out of ten (50%=5 votes yes). The Emporer / Empress will be selected from alternating Kingdoms with at least six months of existance. The Emporer may NOT be a member of the high table of his/her home kingdom, but may hold lesser offices as normal. (This is so at inter-kingdom events he can sit at high table with the monarchs and to prevent abuse of non-existant power) During day to day business, the title of Emporer is irrelevant. The main purpose for this is three-fold. #We want to remain united with our former members, under one banner at interkingdom events, such as CRW #We love the name, and have gotten kinda attached to it. #This prevents anyone from becoming disgruntled and saying 'screw this, I'm going to go start Brackish Moor back up' since it will still be in existance. We did decide that any members who were in Brackish Moor originally can play either one of their BM characters, or their new characters at CRW, but that no further points will be assigned under old characters. They will be archived Contacts and Directions Dame Odetta Swiftblade, Empire of Brackish Moor - odettaswiftblade@aol.com, (843)641-0060 Sundays at 12, Lake Green View Park, Goose Creek, SC 29445 ---- myspace page Category:HFS Chapters